


coffee black, egg white

by godcheekbones



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godcheekbones/pseuds/godcheekbones
Summary: Luhan wants Sehun to see him, but he can’t.





	

Sehun was colour blind.

 

He bent down to tie his dirty grey shoelaces with split ends, tied to off-white sneakers. Then, he stood up to brush imaginary dirt from his pressed black pants and adjust his coal tie. He didn’t stop to say goodbye to his older brother, but stepped out of the house while slinging his crumpler bag over his shoulder. He stifled a yawn, tired from late night cramming.

 

Luhan was a splash of colour.

 

He put on a sunflower yellow crumpled jacket to protect him from the cold morning wind. His cheeks were tinged pink on his pale face. He held his baby blue tumbler in one hand and hugged his earth brown laptop case close to his chest with his other. To other people, he was waiting along the train platform for the 7.43AM train. But actually, he was hoping for a glimpse for the thin-faced high school boy.

The train doors opened with a _swoosh_! blasting air-conditioned wind into his face. He hopped in, to avoid the large crack of space between the platform and the train. He eagerly looked at the third seat in the carriage.

Oh. The boy was asleep. Yet again.

His face coloured a rosier tint. Dark eyelashes pressed against the apples of his cheeks as he smiled sheepishly to himself. Maybe- maybe tomorrow, the boy would be awake? Then he could make conversation with him.

 

Maybe. Luhan was a splash of colour.

But Sehun was colour blind.


End file.
